I’ll Take Care of You
by Satashi
Summary: Honoka gets sick on the last day before winter vacation so Nagisa stays with the girl to nurse her back to health.
1. Winter's Chill

"Ahhh!" I stretched out happily while the cool wind blew around me. "Winter Vacation! I can hardly wait!" My hands gripped the fence that surrounded the top of the school building and I looked over the town. "I want to do so many things! I'm going to build a snowman, make snow-ice cream, drink hot chocolate and stuff myself with winter candies!" I looked back over to my friend. "Ne, Honoka! What are you going to do over the break? Want to come over for a night or two?" When she didn't reply to me right away I blinked and turned around fully. "Honoka?"

**I'll Take Care of You**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Honoka looked over at Nagisa and smiled lightly. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." She sniffed and looked back down at her lunch, which barely had two bites taken out of it. The wind blew around her and she shivered, pulling her jacket closer around herself and putting Nagisa's discarded one over her legs.

"Honoka? What's wrong?" Nagisa kneeled down beside her friend. "You look kind of spaced out." She looked down at her covers. "Are you cold? Do you want to go back inside?"

"… Yes, I'd like that."

"If you didn't want to eat lunch up here you could have told me…" Nagisa helped the girl up before gathering their things. "You didn't eat much…"

"Ah, I'm not very hungry…" Honoka closed her eyes and took a breath. "Do you mind if we hurry?"

"Eh?" Nagisa looked at her a little closer. "Honoka, your cheeks are all red." She put her hands on them and gasped out. "You're burning up!"

"It's nothing really. I'd like it if we went inside." She took a step and wobbled a little bit.

"Come on," Nagisa frowned and scooped the girl up in her arms. "You're going to the nurse's office."

"Nagisa… I can walk just fine."

"No," The blond nudged the door leading inside open and proceeded to carry her down the stairs and through the hallway.

"Nagisa…everyone is looking!" Her hands came up to cover her face. "Please put me down."

"Nuh uh," Nagisa smiled at her friends, who were squealing at her. "You're going to the nurse's office and that's final." The rest of the way was made in silence with Honoka burying her head against Nagisa's chest in embarrassment. "Anyone here?" She called out after carefully opening the door and walking in to the office.

"I'm here," a middle aged woman answered, walking around a curtain. "Oh, Misumi-san, hurt yourself again?" She noticed the girl in her arms and gasped out. "Oh my, what's wrong?"

"I think Honoka's sick," She replied with a little worry in her voice. "She has a fever and isn't eating."

"I'm just fine," Honoka whispered through her hands, moving her fingers to see if anyone was around to see her. "Please put me down?"

"Okay," If Honoka was expecting to be placed on her feet, she was wrong. The girl carefully laid her onto an empty bed and pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. "Not until you get your temperature taken." Nagisa took off her shoes and swished the covers up to her chest to show her determination.

"Mou…" Honoka pouted up at her. "It's the last day before vacation, I can't miss class now!"

"I'll get your assignments." Nagisa protested, once again pushing her back down.

"It must be nice to have such a caring friend," The nurse walked over to her with a digital thermometer. "Put this under your tongue, okay?" She got a sigh from the girl, but she did as she was told. "It's rare to see you in here, Yukishiro-san."

"Eh? You know each other?" Nagisa looked over at the two girls.

"She has helped me many times along with the science club. Actually the thermometer in her mouth was one she designed. It gets a much more accurate reading."

"Wow, amazing." She looked down at Honoka with a grin. "How about that, using your own device." She got a mean look in return, making her laugh.

"Much better than when you come to visit me," the nurse came to Honoka's defense. "Twisted ankles, cuts and scrapes, bruises, you even cracked your ribs that one time."

"Don't remind me," Nagisa made a face. "The bruise on my side didn't go away for weeks."

"Rough housing sports players, I swear." She took the thermometer from Honoka's mouth and looked at it. "Oh my, my, my. 103.2. Yukishiro-san, what are you doing at school?"

"Um… Final day before vacation?"

"Is that bad?" Nagisa asked, looked over at them.

"Ninety-eight point six is the normal temperature," the nurse told her as she stood. "Up to 103 is a nice bout of being sick, anything above that is normally a virus or bacterial infection." She took out some medicine and scribbled something on a notepad. "Do you have anyone that can come pick you up?"

"I'm staying till the end of the day," Honoka told her, a little upset. "I have to get my homework assignments and everything."

"You, my little girl, are not leaving this room until either the bell rings to go home or someone picks you up." The nurse told her firmly, making Honoka pull the covers up to her nose to try and hide. "Tell me how you feel."

"I feel just fine," was the answer. Honoka looked over at Nagisa lightly.

"Oh. Misumi-san, you can get back to class now, I'll take care of her." She got a surprised reaction, so she said it again. "I'll take care of her, now get your butt to class and try to stay out of trouble."

"Mou, you're mean Naki-san!" Nagisa stood up anyway and looked down at Honoka. "I'll get all your stuff, so just relax." With that she walked over to the door and gave one last glance over her shoulder before walking out.

"You two must be friends," Honoka said after the door closed.

"I see her in here at least twice a week for Lacrosse injuries." Naki crossed her arms and sighed. "She acts tough but she's scared to death of getting hurt and not being able to play her best. She comes in for every little thing that worries her."

"She has to take care of her team," Honoka smiled to herself. "She's thoughtful like that."

"Now, how do you feel?" Naki sat on the stool next to her.

Honoka closed her eyes and swallowed. "Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

Small teardrops came to her closed eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Jeez," Naki helped the girl out of bed and led her to a small bathroom where the girl proceeded to get sick. "Don't try to put up a show for your friends or you'll really make yourself sick…" She sighed and ran some water for her to rinse her mouth out with. "Any better?"

Honoka nodded lightly. "Sorry…"

"Oh come on, I deal with this kind of thing at least once a week." Naki smiled and helped her back to the bed. "Now, who should I call?"

* * *

Nagisa opened the door to the nurse's office and peeked in. "Naki-san? You here?"

"I am," Was the reply, making the girl look to the side. The nurse was filling out some papers at the moment. "Yukishiro isn't here anymore, though."

"Where is she?"

"At home. I called your mother to come pick her up," She read over the paper in front of her and nodded to herself. "I was surprised to find out your mom is on her sign out list."

"Eh, well, it would be a problem if her grandmother needed her or something so…" She scratched her cheek. "But besides that, how is she?"

"Sick as a dog I'm afraid. She has the flu." Naki stood up and handed her the papers. "Since you're so close to her I don't feel bad leaving this in your hands."

"What is it?" She took the papers and read over them. "I don't understand it…"

"It's her prescription; you can have it filled at any drug store. She has the school insurance so that'll take care of the payment, but she needs to start taking it right away. Will you get it for her?"

"Of course!" Nagisa folded the paper and pocketed it. She turned to leave the room but paused, looking back at the nurse. "She'll… be okay right?"

Naki smiled at her. "Yes, Misumi-san, she'll be fine in a few days. Now get going and enjoy your vacation."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mom?" Nagisa spoke into the payphone, looking at the piece of paper in front of her. "I need to know where the drugstore you always go to is… Yeah… Yeah, I'm picking up Honoka's medicine. How did she look when you got there? … Okay, I understand… Right… Right… Okay mom, I got you already…" Nagisa sighed. "Yes mam, I know… I know. I know already mom." She turned around and looked out the glass at the busy street. "I'm going to take care of her so I probably won't be back till late. I _know_ mom. Jeez. Thanks for the directions, I'll call you later." She hung up the phone before her mother could pester her anymore. '_You don't have to say the same thing a million times,_' She thought to herself as she walked along her way. '_I know she's sick, that's why I'm going to take care of her…_'

An hour later Nagisa found herself at Honoka's house and let herself in. "Hey there Chutaro," She leaned over to pet the dog's head. "Where's your grandmother, huh?" She got a bark in reply and he ran over to the side of the house towards Honoka's room. Following him, she hopped up onto the walkway and ran her fingers along the wall. "Honoka, I'm here," She called lightly, opening the sliding door and stepping in the room. "Ah, it's cold in here." She saw Honoka lying on the bed; still in her school cloths and half covered by the blankets. After cutting the heater on she went over to the bed and let her backpack fall to the ground "Honoka? Honoka, wake up." She shook the girl lightly. "You need to change, you'll freeze in that skirt…"

Honoka lightly opened her eyes and half way focused on her friend. "Nagisa…" She shivered lightly and curled into a ball.

"Where's your grandmother?" She asked softly, walking over to the closet and picking out some pajamas for her friend to wear.

"She's on a trip with her old friends remember?" Honoka's voice was soft, almost to the point of not being heard. "She won't be back for four days."

"Oh… I forgot." Nagisa slid the closet door closed and walked back over to her friend. "Here, you need to change."

"I don't want to move…"

"Come on," She gently put her hands under the girl. "Honoka you're burning up. How do you feel?"

"Fine,"

"Be honest," Nagisa managed to lift her up and felt her heart sink when Honoka's head fell against her chest, obviously too tired to even hold herself up. "Honoka…" Placing a hand on her neck, she sighed out. "You have a serious fever…"

"Mmm…."

"I'm going to change your cloths, all right?" She got a small nod from her friend so she began to slowly undress her, a task a lot more difficult than the past few times she had done so. Of course those times, Honoka was helping the clothing to come off… Nagisa shook her head. '_I can't think about that right now._' The buttons were undone on her school issued shirt and it came off after a little encouragement. "Why do you wear stuff like this when you're sick?" The girl asked as she removed the lacy see-through bra.

"It makes me feel pretty," Honoka replied half heartedly, lifting her arms so the pajama top could be placed over her. "Thank you, goodnight." She fell back on the bed, making her friend sigh out and undo her skirt and pull off her socks.

"Your legs," Nagisa told her, trying to cloth the girl. After a little struggling while trying not to move her much, she reached her goal of putting on the pajama pants. "Honoka? Stay with me just a little bit longer okay? I'm going to get you water for your medicine."

"Okay…"

Nagisa hurried off to the kitchen and got a glass of water while making some toast. After smearing just a little bit of jam on them she walked back to the bedroom and opened the door with her foot. "I'm back," She slid the door closed the same way and walked over to her, sitting on the bed. "Can you sit up?" She got a small nod, but still had to help her. "The doctor told me you would be a little out of it the first day but I didn't think it would be this bad…" Honoka gave her a light giggle. "Here, you need to eat something." She offered a piece of toast, which was taken. After a series of small bites Honoka shook her head. "That'll do for now then. Here," She offered two pills and the water, which was taken after being stared at for a few moments. "Good girl," Nagisa helped her friend lay back down on the bed and looked at her sadly.

Bringing the covers up to her shoulders, Nagisa smiled softly at her. "I'll be back in a bit," She whispered. The girl made her way out of the room and went to the living room to make a phone call.

Honoka awoke a few hours later, slowly blinking her eyes she sat up in bed and looked around. Her room was dark save for a small reading light by her bed. The sun had already gone down, making it even darker than normal. She looked over beside her bed, seeing a small bottle of medicine and a fresh glass of water. The girl brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, placing her chin on her kneecaps. A part of her wanted to get something to eat, the other strongly opposing the idea. After a small internal debate the need for food won over so she pushed the covers back and turned to get out of bed.

The door opened slowly, making Honoka look up at it. Nagisa turned around and gently slid the door closed before turning once more to face the room. "Ah! I didn't wake you did I?" She got a slow shake of her head in reply, so Nagisa walked over and putt some bags down by Honoka's desk. "How are you feeling now?" She asked lightly, putting a hand to her friend's forehead. "You're still really hot."

"Nagisa?" a soft 'hm' showed that the girl was listening. "I thought you left?"

"I did," Nagisa smiled at her. "I went home and got some cloths and went shopping for food." She pointed at the bags by the desk. "I know my cooking isn't the best, but I'll be extra-extra careful, so please tell me if you want anything…?"

Honoka looked at her a moment. "You're… going to stay here with me?"

"Of course!" Nagisa sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who would leave their love alone when they're sick?" She gently moved Honoka back in the bed and pulled the covers up to her waist so she could stay sitting up. "I have all of your assignments from school and your books and things right here on the desk. I have some other things to read from my house if you want something funny, and I brought a few snacks as well," Nagisa opened her bag and pulled out a few different kind of crackers and cookies. "I figured if you were going to nibble on something it would be something to help settle your stomach… Are you hungry? Do you want me to make anything? Are you Cold? Hot? Want me to open the door or turn on the lights?"

Honoka closed her eyes and smiled happily. "I could use a hug?"

"I can do that," Nagisa sat next to her and hugged the girl as tight as she thought was okay for her being sick. "I'll be here for you, so whatever you need just ask okay?"

"Thank you, Nagisa," Honoka gave her an extra squeeze before pulling away from the hug. She leaned forward to kiss her cheek but thought better of it before her lips made it. "I guess I shouldn't do that while sick."

Nagisa smiled at her before kissing two of her fingers and then touching them to Honoka's lips. "There, a kiss from me to you."

Honoka reached up and enveloped Nagisa's hand with both of hers, gently kissing the fingers as well. "Go was your hands right away," She smiled, getting a laugh.

"Yes mam. I'll be right back."

Honoka watched the girl leave the room and felt a lot better now that she wouldn't be alone while sick. Looking over at the snacks, she opened a bag of crackers and proceeded to very slowly nibble on one while waiting for her girlfriend to come back. '_This won't be as bad as I thought,_' she mused, happy at having Nagisa around.


	2. Getting by

I awoke slowly, swallowing a bad taste in my throat. The room was a little hotter than I remember it being before I fell asleep but when I kicked the covers off of me I suddenly felt cold. The room swam above me when I opened my eyes, making me want to curl in a ball to try and hug myself. As pleasing at that would be at the moment, I found my limbs not wanting to respond to my commands. My stomach churned and I realized why I had woken up so suddenly. Forcing myself to roll over, I grabbed a pillow and held it close while repeating to myself that I was not going to throw up. Unfortunately my body won the battle against my mind and I could feel my body prepare for it. '_Great…_'

**I'll Take Care of You II**

**By: Satashi**

Honoka stumbled out of bed and almost fell on top of Nagisa as she tried to make it out of her room with her hand over her mouth. "Honoka?" She heard her name being called lightly but she still continued along her way. The cold outside did nothing to make her feel better and her stomach told her that if she didn't get out of it soon, it would make it clear that it was upset with her at the moment. As she reached the bathroom she felt herself fall down next to her bathtub and lean against it while panting. " Honoka?" The voice repeated itself as Nagisa peeked, actually turning on the lights since the first one in forgot to do so. "Hey, you okay?" She knelt beside her.

Seeing Honoka shake her head, Nagisa sighed and scooped up her friend's hair into a sloppy ponytail and held it as she got sick. The blond turned her head and made a grossed out expression. "Bleh. Reminds me of that one single time I was talked into drinking beer. Though at least then you didn't have to hold my hair up…"

Honoka fell backwards against the wall and panted heavily. "Wha…..water please…"

"Sure thing," Nagisa reached up to the sink and filled a cup for her before helping the girl to stand. "One glass of water," she handed it to her and sighed. "Poor thing…"

"Oh wow I feel better." Honoka giggled as best she could. "Thank you darling; I'll owe you one."

"Don't mention it…" She scooped the girl up in her arms and smiled when no complaint was given. "Ready to get in bed?"

"Very much so."

"Here we go then," Turning the corner; she made her way back across the house and into the Honoka's bedroom. "You going to be okay?"

"Mmhmm," Honoka nodded sleepily and soon felt the bed sink down next to her once she was placed. Fingers gently ran through her hair as she lay on the pillow, making her sensed dull. "That feels nice…"

"Doesn't it? I love it when you do it to me." She got a small murmur in response, making the girl give a light grin. "Hush little Honoka, don't say a word. Nagi's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing… Nagi's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" She continued the soft song for a little longer before Honoka's breathing settled down and was already sleeping again. Very slowly she stood from the bed and tucked the girl in before falling onto her futon on the floor and trying to regain some sleep herself.

* * *

"Good morning," Nagisa greeted her friend as she very carefully sat up in bed. "Or afternoon, whichever you prefer." She put down her manga and sat on the bed by her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Honoka rubbed her eyes softly. "What time is it?"

"A little after noon. Do you want anything to eat?" The blond went about fixing the other girl's hair, pulling it a ponytail to keep it off her neck. "Waffles maybe?"

"Yes please."

"Anything else?"

"Water?"

Nagisa stood and gently pet the girl on the head. "Coming right up." She made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare her friends brunch, a little surprised to find the girl following her. "Should you be walking around?"

"I don't want you to burn my house down," She replied with a voice that still seemed a little dazed.

"I can make waffles just fine," Nagisa informed her, making the girl sit in a chair. "Just you watch." And watch she did. Honoka saw her friend take out some frozen waffles from a box and pop them in a toaster before getting her a glass of water and soon returning to her with breakfast ready. "See? Piece of cake." Honoka giggled before cutting some of it and slowly nibbling. "Say," the blond slid her arms down the table and rested her head on them. "When you get better, what do you want to do?"

"Make out," Honoka told around her food. "While snuggling in front of the fireplace."

"With hot coco?"

"And marshmallows. The little ones."

Nagisa gave her an amused look and watched her finish half of her meal before slowing down and starting to stare into space. "Starting to get to you again?"

"… I'd like it a lot if you could carry me to bed? I don't think I can stand…"

The sandy blond carefully lifted her lover from the chair and carried her, a little sad at feeling her friend's head fall lazily against her chest. "You'll be good as new in a day or two, right?"

"Mmhmm," The girl mumbled, already starting to doze off again.

"Don't sleep just yet; you need to take some medicine."

* * *

Nagisa held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she carefully cut up a carrot into small pieces. "Okay, I have that done," She spoke into the receiver absently. "What now…? Okay… Lemme check." She walked to the pot and stirred the meat around in it. "Yeah, they're brown all the way around, do I add the other stuff in now?... Hikari, please stop laughing." She sighed as her friend had a complete giggle fit on the other side of the line. "Yes, I fail at cooking, I know that."

"I'm sorry," Hikari gasped between laughing. "It's just so funny! You help me with everything imaginable, but you call me when you need to cook something."

"Well, it's for Honoka…" Nagisa told her lightly. "I can't mess up; I'd feel really, really bad if she got worse because of my cooking…" Honoka brought a hand up to cover her smile, leaning against the wall leading into the kitchen. Although she couldn't be seen there, she could hear just fine and was keeping tabs on Nagisa's hectic attempt to make her dinner. "No, I didn't put too much salt in." Nagisa's voice came up again as she walked around. "I promise. Now what do I do…?" There was a small pause. "Hikariiiiiii you can't leave me now! I need you! Tell Akane-san that you'll do it later? But…._But_… All right, I understand. Yeah. Okay tomorrow it is. Bye bye." The phone clicked off and she put it on the counter. "I can't believe this!"

Deciding that now would be a good part to stop eavesdropping on her friend, Honoka walked back to her room where she proceeded to fall onto the bed and cover herself up to get another few hours of sleep in before dinner.

* * *

"Did I wake you?" Nagisa asked as she slid open the door to the bedroom. She used her foot to close it back since her hands were pre-occupied carrying a tray of food.

"Nuh-uh, I woke up a few minutes ago." Honoka pulled herself up and sat Indian style. "What you have there?" She already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Stew," Nagisa sat the tray on a nightstand and smiled. "But first, I need your temperature. Open for me," She picked up the thermometer and held it out. "Under your tongue."

"Yes, mother," Honoka nipped the device with her mouth and then moved it into place. "How was cooking?"

"Don't talk till it's done," Nagisa grinned at the look she received. "But it was okay. I can do things if I try hard enough." She got a hum from the girl as she sat the try on Honoka's lap and put a few crackers for her. Once she was settled, she sat her own food on the desk before retrieving the small glass device from her friend's lips. "Let's see….101.3; Not really sure how far you are along running this thing out, but it's better than your first one so I guess that's a good sign. Are you feeling any better? Can you eat?"

Honoka smiled to herself at being pampered so much. "Yes, I think I can eat. And I'm feeling about the same I think." She had given up on lying to her friend after the first hundred times she was asked how she was feeling. As she looked into her soup she wondered on just what exactly it would taste like. Nagisa was great at presenting a meal, but the taste more often than not totally disagreed with how it looked. The worse the meal looked normally meant the better it would taste and vice-versa.

"It's not poisoned… I think." Nagisa spoke uneasily, looking into her own bowl. "I tasted it as I went but…"

The sick girl picked up her spoon and stirred it in her bowl before bringing it to her mouth and softly blowing on it. Nagisa held her breath as she watched, unconsciously bringing a hand up to bite her nails. Normally Honoka would smack her hand when she did it but thankfully this time she wasn't paying attention, or could reach her if she wanted to. "How is it…?"

"It's very yummy," Honoka got another spoonful after biting into a cracker. "You did a great job."

"Oh thank god…" Nagisa let out her breath and turned to her own dinner, eating it a little faster than her roommate.

When her steaming bowl started to cool down a little more, Honoka realized just how hungry she was. She drained the first helping and almost the rest of another. Nagisa was happy to see her friend eat again since the first day the girl barely downed much of anything. "I'm so full…" Honoka fell back, resting against the headboard of her bed. "That was wonderful, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," Nagisa took her tray and sat it on the desk before sitting next to her. "Do you want to lie back down?"

"Ugh, I'm sick of being in bed. I want to do something else."

"Movie? Game?"

Honoka looked at the discarded backpacks and grinned. "How about homework?"

Nagisa literally felt herself almost fall over. "Homework… It's the day after vacation starts and you want to do homework…"

"Yup!" She closed her eyes and smiled at her. "Please?"

"I'll never understand you… Ever." Despite her words, Nagisa still scooped the girl up and carried her to the table in the room before sitting her down. Next she draped a light throw cover over her shoulders and then proceeded to get the backpacks. "What subject?"

"Science."

"Should I even have asked?" Nagisa tossed them on the table and sat herself down as well. "Okaaaaay… We need to outline two chapters and answer the questions at the end." She opened her book and instantly flipped to the end of the chapter. "Right then," A hand covered the questions, making her blink and look up at Honoka.

"I'm not going to let you read the questions and then just skim for the answers."

"… You never let me have any fun."

"Your grades also went from D's and F's to C's and B's."

"Doesn't mean I like it…" Nagisa pouted at her. "Come on, its Christmas vacation!"

"No means no," Honoka smiled happily. "Lets answer them together; it'll be more fun that way."

Letting out a sigh, Nagisa reluctantly agreed. "Fine, fine."

* * *

Honoka looked up at the ceiling of her room and sighed out loudly. "What's wrong?" Nagisa asked her idly while reading a random yaoi manga.

"I'm going to be sick…"

"You're already sick," She replied absently as she turned the page.

"I mean I'm going to throw up."

"Again!?" Nagisa quickly hopped up and over to her, helping the shaking girl get to her feet. "Going to make it?" After seeing her shake her head, Nagisa lifted her up and trotted to the bathroom where Honoka proceeded to lose everything she had managed to eat earlier in the day. "Take it easy honey…" Nagisa gently rubbed her back in a small circle. "You'll be okay…" She waited till her friend nodded weakly before getting her a cloth to wipe her mouth with and a glass of water. "Wow you hurl like a champ," She teased her to lighten the air.

"Remind me to hit you later…"

"Not a chance," Nagisa sat down behind the girl and wrapped her arms lightly around her, pulling Honoka back to lean against her front. "Just relax a moment before we move you again okay?"

"Okay…" Honoka weakly rested against her, sliding down so her head was nestled against Nagisa's shoulder and neck. "Sorry I'm such a pain."

"You're not a pain," Nagisa gave her a gentle squeeze. "A little flu virus isn't going to make me love you any less."

"I'm sure I don't look like a good lover right now."

"Well besides bed hair, bad breath, the smeared makeup we never took off, puffy eyes…"

"Mou…"

"I still love you," Nagisa kissed the top of her head. "You're still pretty, even now."

"You spoil me…As much as I want to go along with this conversation; I think I'm going to lose it again…"

Nagisa shifted her and rubbed her back again as the girl started to cough. "There-there, honey…"

* * *

Rolling over, Nagisa squinter her eyes to try and block out the sun shining down on her. After a few moments the girl let out an exasperated sigh and admitted defeat. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked around the room, seeing Honoka already awake and reading some random book. "Good morning," She yawned. "How do you feel on day three?"

"Slimy," Honoka replied with a light lop-sided smile. "I want to take a bath but didn't want to wake you up."

"Don't worry about me," Nagisa stumbled to her feet and stretched out. "What time is it?" She leaned herself backwards and popped her back.

"About eleven," Honoka gave her a disapproving look. "I've told you countless times you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop that."

"Sorry," She said it even thought she obviously didn't really seem to think about it. "Hikari is going to come over around lunch time so let's get a bath now before she gets here." Nagisa got out a pair of cloths for herself before raiding Honoka's closet and picking out some loose fitting sweatpants and a baggy shirt. After tossing them over her shoulder she walked over to the bed and once again lifted her lover up into her arms.

"Mou, what is it with you and carrying me all of a sudden?" Honoka looked up at her. "I don't think I've taken twenty steps in the past three days. I'm going to forget how to walk before I get any better."

"Then I'll carry you everywhere," Nagisa promised, winking. "Although if I bash your head into a doorframe or something, you'll have to forgive me." The words made Honoka curl up on her and look at the doors they passed through with a skeptical eye. When they reached the bathroom Nagisa sat her friend on her feet and proceeded to turn on the bathwater. "How hot?"

"Nice and warm, a fever is the body's way of fighting off infection. As long as you're comfortable it doesn't really matter…Why are you grinning like that?"

"It's the first time you've ranted about a topic since you got sick, I'm kind of happy to see you going back to normal. Ack, speaking of going back to normal I didn't take your temperature this morning!"

"100.7," Honoka informed her as she started to take off her cloths. "I just wish I felt as much better as my fever would imply…"

"Don't think about it or you'll start to feel worse," Nagisa tossed he own cloths to a small pile before guiding the now nude Honoka to the shower showering section of the bathroom. She had always been jealous of Honoka's house ever since she saw the bath. Although their apartment had a shower in it, Honoka had a traditional Japanese bathroom with a section to shower in and then a huge bathtub meant for soaking. "Here, sit down." She moved a stool for her. "I'll wash your hair."

"You do spoil me…" Honoka did as she was asked and was rewarded with a warm stream of water over her head. When her hair was wet soft fingertips started to massage in the shampoo for her, making the girl almost want to fall asleep right then and there. "Mmmmm…"

"Like that?" Nagisa got a small nod. "Good." The hair washing turned into a sponge bath, much to the delight of the sick girl and the torture for the one doing it. The soft moans of pleasure from having her back rubbed to the intakes of breath when her front was rubbed, each one started to work its way into the sandy-blonde's mind. "Finished," she spoke finally. "Lets get you rinsed and into the bathtub before I lose my mind."

"Sorry," Honoka looked a little sad. "When I'm better, I promise…"

"No, no," Nagisa took her hand and walked with her to the bathtub. "Don't be silly. I'm enjoying just being with you."

"If it makes you feel any better, the thought crossed my mind too." She looked down at her friend's body a moment before turning away and slipping into the bathtub. "But I don't think you want to get me all worked up and have me throw up on you."

"Bleh, talk about a mood killer." Nagisa went back to the showerhead and started to clean herself while her sick friend relaxed. "Remember that time Hikari walked in on us?"

"Don't remind me," Honoka sank deeper in the water. "She couldn't look me in the eye for a week… I think we scarred the poor girl."

"It wasn't like we were doing anything really bad…"

"You were screaming my name."

"I was _not_!"

* * *

Hikari peeked into the bedroom slowly and slid in herself when she saw Nagisa motion her in. Taking off her shoes, she sat them outside and closed the door softly. "She asleep?" Her voice whispered out, getting a nod in return. "Any better?" Hikari looked down at the sleeping girl before sitting by Nagisa and shivering.

"A little," The girl adjusted the heater so it was closer to her friend. "Her fever went down and she hasn't thrown up yet today but she's still only awake for an hour or two at a time."

"Ohhh…" Hikari looked at the bed a little sad. "Poor thing; right at the start of vacation…"

"How about you? Aren't you working already?"

"Akane said I could take any day off I wanted since it was break time for me. Honestly, it's a lot more fun to be at work, I get terribly bored at home." Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by a slight sneeze. "Brrr…"

Nagisa put an arm around the girl and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll get used to it after a while. I wish Honoka would have let me take her to my place till she was better since I have central heating, but she would have none of it." Hikari giggled softly to herself, making some snow fall from her hair. "Hey… is it snowing out there?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? It's been snowing for over an hour."

"Kya!" Nagisa held back her gasp and crawled over to the door, peeking out. "It _is_! Come on Hikari, lets play!"

"But…"

"Come on, come on," She pulled the younger girl to her feet. "If we stay in here talking we'll just wake her up." Nagisa smiled brightly at her, getting a small grin in return.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the oldest." She followed her friend outside and laughed as Nagisa ran out in the yard with her arms held out wide. "Nagisa, you're such a dork."

"Hey!" She pouted at her. "At least I have a girlfriend." Reaching down, she scooped up some snow and packed it.

"Who wants one?" Hikari also got a few handfuls of the white powder and eyes her friend's snowball.

"Don't pull that one me!" Nagisa threw the ball, smacking her in the chest. "I've seen the way you look at your friend Nao!"

"What!?" Hikari reared back and threw her own weapon, missing horribly. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Both girls went to pick up more snow before circling each other. "In the closet, eh? It's okay, I understand!" She dodged another snowball and threw her own, once again hitting the target.

"I'm not in the closet!" Hikari quickly threw another sloppily made snowball, blushing horribly. "Shut up!"

"Knock, knock!" Nagisa teased, once again using her lacrosse training to land a direct hit. "Open up Hikari, let me in, it's Nao!"

"I don't like her!" Hikari ran forward and pounced her friend. "Don't say that!"

"Hikari's got a crush! Hikari's got a crush!" The two rolled around in the snow a moment before Nagisa pinned her. "How long have you liked her?"

"I don't like girls!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure!"

"Mou! Get off!"

"Not until you admit it."

"Nagisa!" Hikari wanted very much so to cover her blushing cheeks but found them still held down. "Please!"

"Come on, it's just me!"

"…." Hikari looked to the side. "I… don't know…"

"You're not sure?" Nagisa blinked.

"Um… How did you… you know?" she looked up at her.

"What?"

"You know!"

"…Oh! How did I realize I liked Honoka?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know. I just did." Nagisa grinned. "So you're not in the closet, you're just thinking about opening the door."

"Don't say that!" Hikari felt herself be unpinned when Nagisa had to hold her sides laughing. "Why you…" She pushed the girl over and pinned her this time.

"Like you can hold me down," Nagisa lifted her arms up, pushing the weaker girl's hands in the process.

"Who said I wanted to?" She gave her the best evil look she could muster before quickly grabbing the neck of Nagisa's shirt with one hand and using her other to shovel snow into it.

"Ahhh! Cold! COLD!" Nagisa rolled over as she was freed and quickly shook the snow out. "You little brat, come here!"

"No way!" Hikari ran away from her.

"You're not getting away!" Nagisa quickly caught up and grabbed her, tossing the girl over her shoulder and carried her back to the front of Honoka's room as her hostage laughed out, begging to be sat down. When they reached her destination Nagisa carefully sat her friend down before falling next to her and leaning against a support beam. "If you're confused," She began after a moment. "You can talk to us anytime you want. I won't tease you for real."

"… Thanks." Hikari scooted a little closer to her for warmth. "You and Honoka make a good couple. I've been envious for a while now, actually."

"Don't we, though?" Nagisa smiled happily as she looked out in the snow. "It's too bad she's sick. I wanted to be alone with her."

"But you are alone with her?"

Nagisa grinned. "No, I mean _alone _with her." She winked. "In front of the fire place, if you know what I mean."

"Oh gross!" Hikari closer her eyes. "I don't need to hear about that."

Nagisa sang a little song playfully. "I'm gonna make love to you womaaaaaan! Gonna lay you down by the fire!"

"Oh my god, mental image!" Hikari shook her head quickly to try and rid herself of it.

"Lighten up, you know how much we love each other."

"But I don't need to _know_ what you two do. You're my best friends, that's disgusting!" Hikari eyed her. "I bet you're the man of the group too, you tomboy."

"What was that!?" Nagisa glared at her and get a tongue stuck out at her in return. "Just for that, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Eh?" Hikari blinked.

"You know last time Honoka and I stayed at your house for the night?" She got a small nod and Nagisa gave her a big grin. "And you went to sleep during the late night movie?" She got another nod, to which she leaned in closer and smiled larger. Hikari blinked again before realizing what she meant.

"You had sex in my _room_!?" Hikari gasped out, shocked. "With me _in it, asleep!?_" She watched Nagisa's smile get even bigger. "On my _bed_!!!" She suddenly went into shock, giving a look as if her dog had just been shot. "Oh my god I slept on those sheets before I washed them! Ew! Ew! Ew!" She hit Nagisa's shoulder each time she said the word.

"I had to bite your pillow to keep from waking you!" The sandy-blond continued as she was hit more.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Aren't you two lively today?" Honoka asked as she stepped out of her room with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Honoka! Make Nagisa stop!" Hikari hugged the girl when she sat down and hid herself under the blanket along with her friend.

"Nagisa, stop teasing Hikari." Honoka wrapped the covers around her and let Hikari sit in her lap while hugging her.

"I'm not doing anything," Nagisa said evasively.

"She's telling me all sorts of gross things you two have done!"

"Nagisa, don't tell Hikari about our private lives," Honoka told her gently while Hikari gave Nagisa a look that clearly read 'Ha ha, you're getting scolded!' and then smiled in triumph. "I'm positive Hikari doesn't want to know all the wonderful things you can do with your tongue."

"Oh _gross!_"

* * *

"How do you feel?" Nagisa asked softly after tucking Hikari into the futon. They had played outside for most of the day while Honoka watched them from her room while reading.

"Not bad," Honoka allowed Nagisa to sit on the bed with her and nuzzled up under her arm. "Didn't feel like getting sick all day."

"You didn't eat much of anything all day," Nagisa counted in a whisper, gently kissing the girl's temple. "Let me take your temperature." She got a small nod and soon she took the thermometer from Nagisa's hand with her mouth, giving her a cute puppy-dog look as it did its thing. Giggling, Nagisa waited for the beep and plucked the device back, looking at it. "100.1, getting better slowly."

"Mmhmm," Honoka yawned softly. "I'm so sick of being in bed, but I'm so tired…"

"The medication is supposed to make you sleepy, so I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

"But I feel bad. You've been here for three nights now and I haven't spent more than twelve hours with you total... and even then, a few of them was me holding you while trying not to lose my mind in the stupid fever dreams." Honoka looked up at her girlfriend a little sadly. "I wanted to spend our vacation doing more fun things… I'm really sorry I ruined it for you."

"Honoka," Nagisa said her name a little firmly. "I like just being here. I hate that you're sick, but because of it mom let me stay here for so long. I'm happy to take care of you so please don't feel bad." She brought her free hand to her mouth and kissed a finger before offering it to her girlfriend, who touched her finger to it and then kissed her own.

"Thank you," Honoka wrapped her arms around the girl and snuggled up against her. "Hey, Nagisa?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, silly girl." Nagisa giggled to herself.


	3. Well Again

I awoke lazily on the fourth day feeling a lot better than I remember being the night before. My head hurt a little and I could still feel a little of my fever but for once I didn't have the desire to crawl in a hole and die from my stomach. In fact, I was feeling rather comfortable right now, really safe and secure for some reason. The reason became apparent when I felt someone shift behind me and cuddle up more. An arm snaked around my waist and moved up to my chest where it took one of my hands and absently rubbed it with its thumb. '_Nagisa should be on the floor…_' my mind told me as I allowed my eyes to open. Hikari was in the futon sleeping peacefully, which meant that Nagisa was, indeed, behind me.

**I'll Take Care of You III**

**By: Satashi**

"Nagisa?" Honoka whispered out, turning over as she sat up. "Nagisa… why are you in my bed?" The girl was half way in focus from her tired eyes, reaching out to try and find the warmth that had just left her. "Nagisa?"

Slowly the blond awoke and let out a sleepy yawn. "It's too early," She muttered out, rolling on her back and letting her arm lay off the bed. "Go back'ta sleep…"

"Nagisa, you can't stay in my bed." Honoka reached down and shook her shoulder lightly. "You'll get sick for sure, now get up."

After the encouragement, Nagisa opened her eyes. "Honoka…" She looked to the side at the alarm clock. "It's three in the morning, go back to sleep…" Reaching up, she brought the girl to lie down halfway on top of her and proceeded to snuggle.

"No, you have to get out. If you get sick I'll cry!"

"If I'm going to get sick from being in the same bed with you, then a few more hours won't make any difference." Nagisa smiled at her, still half asleep.

"No. Out of bed. Now." Honoka pulled away from her.

"Fine…" Nagisa moved the covers and lazily got out of the bed.

"And take these," Honoka reached to the nightstand and opened her bottle of medicine. "Just incase."

"I don't need any pills," Nagisa stumbled over to the futon. "You can go ahead and take them since you're awake." She almost fell into the bed with Hikari, who muttered something about eating a doughnut.

"Nagisa, take them!"

"Be quiet," Hikari moaned, rolling over on her side. "Hm…? Nagisa, you're warm…"

"Don't be cuddling all up on me," She protested lazily before closing her eyes and reluctantly allowing the younger girl to hold her like a teddy bear. "Remind me to buy this kid a body pillow."

"But Nagisa…" Honoka looked down at the two pills in her hand. "Just incase…" Her answer was a soft snore, making her blink. "How do you fall asleep that fast…?"

* * *

The second awakening of Honoka went a lot smoother than before. She was greeted by the smell of cinnamon rolls, making her smile even before she fully awoke. "Wakey wakey," Nagisa's voice told her as Honoka opened her eyes. "Breakfast is served." She sat down a tray in front of Honoka as the girl pulled herself up into a sitting position. "You like these, right?"

"Love them," Honoka looked down at the rolls in front of her with a fierce appetite. "Did you make them?" She cut into one with a fork and started to eat. "Oh wow, they're delicious!"

"Hikari helped," She admitted lightly, sitting in front of her on the bed and crossing her legs. "I did everything but Hikari told me exactly how to do it… Soooo, I guess it was really her." She started to eat some as well. "Hey, they _are_ good."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you can cook just fine when you're calm about it." Honoka ate some more, going faster once they started to cool down. "I didn't realize how hungry I was…"

"Wow, you're eating like me." Nagisa grinned. "You must be getting better."

"I feel ten times better." She licked some icing off her fingers. "Even if I am getting over this, I don't need to go out for another few days. I don't need to relapse." She picked up a cinnamon roll and bit into it, disregarding her fork. "Where's Hikari?"

"She went ahead and left when Akane called her. She said she'll stop by again tomorrow if… it's… okay…" Nagisa slowed down her speaking and looked at her lover.

"What is it?" Honoka paused.

"Um… Icing on your face…" She blushed a little. "Looks like… Well, it looks bad." Her cheeks colored a little more and she looked away.

"Oh?" Honoka ran her fingers along her mouth and looked at them. "You're right…" Looking back over at her, she smiled. "Hey Nagisa?" Her friend looked back over at her and froze in shock as Honoka parted her two fingers, leaving a string of icing between them, and then putting the both in her mouth and sucking them clean.

"I… wow…" Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the girl clean the rest of her face. "Um… hehe… that is… whoa…" She went stiff when Honoka leaned forward and wiped a little off her own cheek and then licked her finger right in front of her face. "I'm… going to take a bath…"

"Don't stay too long," Honoka teased happily. She watched her girlfriend quickly grab some cloths and run out of the room, trying her best not to look at her. "I love you, Nagisa!" She called out as she heard the footsteps run from her door. '_Ha ha ha! The cinnamon rolls are all mine now!_' She picked another one up and bit into it happily.

An hour and a half later Honoka heard her bedroom door open again and a semi-wet Nagisa walked in with a light blush on her face. "Was it good for you too?" Honoka asked lightly as she read her book while lying on the bed. This got a stammered out response, making her giggle even more. A moment later the bed sank down and she looked over at her. Nagisa was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt that went to her knees, most of the latches were done but since she was wet, it still left little to her imagination. Shifting, Honoka laid her head across Nagisa's lap and closed her eyes. A moment passed before she felt fingers start to run through her hair, making her sigh out contently. "I like that."

"I know," Nagisa grinned as she looked down at her friend. "Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Mmhmm," She yawned lightly. "Took my temperature too."

"What is it?"

"Ninety- nine point two," Honoka smiled to herself. "Amazing how one day I can barely get out of bed and two days later I feel well enough to tease you again." The hand in her hair stopped a moment before continuing to pet her.

"You're no fun. First you kick me out of bed, then you tease me and leave me alone in the bath…"

"I'm so sorry," Honoka purred, nuzzling her stomach. "Being alone with you for so long and not being able to touch you has been driving me nuts too… Tell you what…" Honoka opened her eyes and looked up at her. "After I'm better, I'll treat you to some chocolate." She got a small nod so she continued. "And I'll feed it to you, too." Nagisa seemed a little happier at hearing that. "Sound fun?"

"Very," She stroked Honoka's hair a little more. "Just be sure you're okay before you go around town too much okay?"

"I know, silly." She looked up at her. "Know what I really want to do now?"

"What?"

"The rest of our homework."

Nagisa sighed. "How on earth did I know that was coming?"

* * *

Nagisa looked at her notebook, eyes lightly glazed over. She took a moment to rub her eyes with the back of her hand, but the numbers still didn't want to seem to focus to her. "I think I need a break," She thought aloud as she leaned back onto the bed. "I can't seem to think straight."

"We're almost done, you sure?" Honoka pushed up her glasses as she worked out a problem.

"…Yeah, I'm sure. Actually I want to lie down." The blond crawled up onto Honoka's bed and laid on it. "I changed your sheets today, so can I lie on your bed?"

"Sure thing," Honoka's mind was still focused on the problem she was working on. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," Nagisa sighed out and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh…" Nagisa moaned as she rolled over and out of the bed. Honoka was asleep in the futon even though it was only getting to be around dinner time. "I feel funny," She whispered as she staggered her way out of the room and outside in the cold. Quickly trotting to the main section of the house she made her way to the bathroom where she quickly turned on the water faucet and rinsed her mouth out, panting. '_I think I'm going to…_' Nagisa's mind didn't even have time to finish her thought before she started to throw up in the toilet. '_This isn't happening… this isn't happening…_'

When done, she coughed a few times before returning to the sink to wash out her mouth. '_I'm not sick. I can't be sick. I had a flu shot, I can't believe this…_' The girl put her hands on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were watering slightly. '_I just got too hot in the bath earlier and it upset my stomach…That's all._' Nodding at herself she washed her face before heading into the kitchen and getting a drink for herself and another for Honoka just incase she got thirsty later. The way back to the room was taken quickly and she felt a lot better once she was in the warm room again.

"Nagisa?" Honoka looked up from the futon and over at her. "What'cha up to?"

"Nothing, just getting a drink." She sat down beside her and offered the glass of water to the girl. "Here, you taken your medicine the last four hours?"

"Nuh uh," Honoka raised herself up and looked at her. "You look a little red."

"Stayed in the cold too long," Nagisa giggled to herself and got two pills out for her friend. "Here, take these."

"Thank you," Honoka did as she was told and smiled at her. "Have you called your parents lately?"

"Nuh uh, if I do they'll probably tell me its time to come home."

"Aw. But I understand that; you haven't been home in four days now. I'm sure you've been bored a lot while I was asleep."

"I got by," Nagisa chuckled to herself. "Between all the books I brought and the TV, I've always had something to keep my preoccupied."

"Hmmm…." Honoka smiled and hugged the girl. "Thanks for taking care of me…" Her voice trained off. "Honey you feel kind of warm." She put her hand on Nagisa's forehead. "You are! You don't feel bad do you?"

"Not at all!" Nagisa lied with a smile. "I'm telling you, it's just because I was outside too long."

Honoka gave her a look. "Nagisa, are you lying to me?"

"No!"

"…" Honoka grabbed bottle of pills and took two of the remaining few out. "Take these. Now."

"Honoka, I'm not going to take your medicine, you need them."

"I said take them," Honoka glared. "I mean it; I don't want you to get sick because of me." She forced them into the other girl's hand and then gave her the glass.

Honoka stared at her until Nagisa sighed and did as she was told. "There, happy?"

"No, not really." Honoka felt of her forehead, then of Nagisa's. "You're warmer than I am," She sighed. "Nagisa, sweetie, you may be getting a cold or something; if you are then you'll catch my flu really easily. You may need to go home after all."

Nagisa was about to protest but a sudden feeling in her stomach made her bite back the words. "I guess you're right." The statement made Honoka's eyes water lightly. "Ah! What's wrong!?"

"You are sick…" She sniffed lightly. "You would never agree just like that."

"I'm just worried about my family," Nagisa stood up and walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out some cloths to change into. "Hikari is coming tomorrow to check up on you, so I won't feel as bad leaving you alone. Be sure to get rest even if you are feeling better."

"Nagisa, do you really feel okay?"

"Of course!" Nagisa finished changing her cloths. "Do you mind if I leave this stuff here so I won't have to carry it all?"

Honoka's face fell. "Yeah, you can leave it…"

"Honoka… Really," She gave the girl a hug after kneeling down. "I was playing in the snow, that's all." She gently kissed her forehead. "I'm going to head out before it gets too dark, okay?"

"Okay." Honoka let her hand trail down her lover's arm as she stood and held onto her fingertips until she was too far away. "Be careful on your way home okay?"

"Always!" Nagisa gave her a peace sign and ran to the front gates, waving to her again before she walked through them. Once outside, Nagisa leaned against the cold wood. "I feel a little tired still…"

Honoka listened to the phone ring for the third time before a familiar voice answered it. "Misumi residence, Rie speaking."

"Misumi-san," Honoka greeted her. "It's Honoka."

"Honoka-chan, how are you feeling?" She seemed happy to hear from her.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Honoka bit her lip lightly. "I sent Nagisa home, she just left now."

"I'm glad, it's just not the same without her running around here."

"Yeah…Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"She felt like she had a fever, but she said she's fine. Could you…"

Rie sighed. "Don't worry dear; she didn't get it from you. Nagisa called me the day after she stayed the night and told me she got a flu shot when she got groceries."

"But that's!-"

"She did it so she could stay with you. After a night already there was no way she wasn't going to get sick so I let her take care of you and just hoped for the best."

"That girl…" Honoka still smiled to herself. Nagisa cried for almost half an hour the last time she had to get a shot. "Please look after her for me?"

"Will do, Honoka-chan."

* * *

Nagisa leaned against the door to her apartment with her head resting against it. She panted a little bit before opening it up and stepping in. "I'm home!" she called out as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome back kiddo!" Her father called from the living room.

"Miss me?" She added as she walked by, getting a laugh and a nod. "Hey mom!" She walked by, but had her arm grabbed lightly. "What is it?" She blinked when she got a hand on her forehead. "Mom?"

"Nagisa, do you know what a flu shot is?" She asked her, leading her to the girl's bedroom and sitting her down on the bed.

"Of course, its anti-flu medicine."

"And do you know exactly how that works?" She took a thermometer and popped it in the girl's mouth before she could protest. "It's injecting a little bit of the virus into your body in such a small amount that it will learn how to fight it off. A calculated risk, you could say." The look on her daughter's face showed that she probably figured out what that meant, but she told her anyway. "Which basically comes down to you just begging to get sick after staying with Honoka for the night since you already had the virus in you."

The blonde's face fell and her mother removed the thermometer. "100.2, not as bad as I thought after walking home in the cold. I washed your sheets and made your bed, and your father is going to pick up your medicine in a few minutes."

"…This sucks." Nagisa pulled the covers to her chin after getting in bed. "I can't believe this…"

* * *

Nagisa opened her eyes on the third day of her being sick and was greeted with the sight of Hikari by her beside. "Hey there," she greeted, leaning forward and looking at her. "You feel any better?" Nagisa shook her head lightly. "That's not good." Hikari pouted a little. "Your mom told us that you get over little things fast but when you get sick, you get _really_ sick."

Nagisa gave her a weak grin. "Yeah…" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Honoka got over it really fast."

"I had someone to take care of me," Honoka spoke up for the first time, making Nagisa look over to her desk where the girl was sitting. "Sorry Honey, your mom made me promise to keep away from you or she wouldn't let me in your room."

"It's okay," Nagisa offered weakly. "I don't want you to relapse. Feeling okay?"

"Just fine," Honoka gave her a sad look. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It was my own dumb fault," Nagisa closed her eyes again. "Hikari, you better not get sick too."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled down at her. "Akane made you some Takoyaki if you are up to eating it?" The words made Nagisa's face drain of color. "O-Or I could just give them to your mother instead!" She laughed nervously. The three talked about nothing in particular for almost an hour before Nagisa started to nod off again, signaling that it was probably time for the girls to make their way home. Honoka stood up as Hikari said her goodbye and started to walk over to her but was blocked by the younger girl. "Don't even think about kissing her," She warned, pulling the purple haired girl to the door.

"Sorry again, Nagisa." She told her, getting a soft smile in return. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Honoka." Nagisa told her, blowing a kiss.

Honoka blushed lightly and turned to the door, almost running into Rie. "Ah, sorry…" She looked up at the woman and felt her cheeks color a little. She knew that Nagisa's mother knew the two girls were dating but this was the first time Honoka had ever shown any affection to her girlfriend in front of her. "I'll… um… be on my way." She giggled shyly, getting a smile in return from the older woman.

* * *

Honoka greeted Nagisa happily at her house, giving the girl a fierce hug. "Nagisa! I'm glad you came!"

"Me too," She hugged her lover back tightly. "I was going to go nuts at home. I've felt fine for the past three days but mom refused to let me come see you until she was positive I was over it."

"Hard to believe we only have a few days left…"

"Yeah, talk about a blown by vacation. It was nothing more than random parts of being awake and sleeping all day long."

"We should do something special tonight so we'll have something to remember it by."

"Like what?" The two girls walked into the living room of the house, where Honoka already had a fire going.

"Well," Honoka turned around to walk backwards, smiling at her. "Since you came over so late, my grandmother is already asleep…"

"Oh?" Nagisa grinned happily, noticing there were different chocolate candies in front of the fireplace.

"Mmhmm…" Honoka motioned for her to sit down in front of the coffee table. "And I did promise you I'd treat you to chocolate…" She leaned forward and put their foreheads together. "As a thank you for looking after me."

"I like where this is going," Nagisa cooed up at her, feeling Honoka take her wrist and sliding them behind her own back. She was about to ask, but found Honoka kissing her lightly. Returning the kiss, she felt her girlfriend put something cool around her wrist and after hearing some clicking sounds realized that she had just had her wrist handcuffed behind her back. "Honoka?"

The purple haired girl smiled seductively at her and opened a chocolate bar carefully, breaking off a section of its semi-melted state. "Ready for some chocolate?" she asked her huskily, smearing a little bit of the melted substance on Nagisa's cheek. She took the blush as a 'yes' and placed the bit on her tongue before leaning forward and frenching her lover.

Nagisa tried to move her hands, but was quickly reminded that she was bound. "H-Honoka… we could get caught…"

"Not likely," She replied happily, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. "I've wanted to make love in front of the fireplace for a long time now and I'm not going to miss this chance…"


End file.
